


The 51st State

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2013, AU, Alternate Universe, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2013, Gen, malmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We regret to inform you that the United States of America has hereby declared war on the United Kingdom." A Eurovision Song Contest fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War

When the UK announced they would be going to Eurovision 2013, the rest of Europe were shocked, wondering how on Earth they could still afford it, and, not only that, but still afford to be part of the Big Five. The UK was literally bankrupt, but their government was borrowing large amounts of money from the USA to keep afloat. But the American gravy train could not keep on going forever. The UK was living on borrowed time at this point and it's inhabitants knew it. And still the BBC sent an entrant to the Eurovision Song Contest. America was enraged, that was their money that they were using to enter the European competition. America declared the contest a waste of money and demanded a withdrawal but the British government refused, telling the USA that it was none of their business what they decide to do.  
\---  
It was finally the night, the night of the final of the Eurovision. The two semi finals had passed without incident and now it was time to see who the winner of Europe's favourite TV show was going to be. In recent weeks, the USA had been demanding the money they had lent to Britain back, but the Brits refused, knowing they didn't have the money to give them. The American government was angered, they had given Britain so much money that the UK was practically American property and began to threaten the UK. The Brits themselves weren't concentrating on any of that, the terrible state of their country or their fracturing relations with America, as they tuned in their millions to the Eurovision Song Contest. But the Americans knew that they had to do something, and quickly, or they would soon be bankrupt too. And they were going to do something drastic to force Britain to return the money.  
\---  
Petra Mede, the host of the contest, stood on the stage, welcoming the whole of Europe to Malmö. This was Sweden's moment to shine. Petra introduced the show, and proved very popular with the audience. But what they had really come for was the songs. And for some reason they had spent a very long time introducing the show. They were usually onto the songs by this point in the contest.  
Meanwhile, the French entrant was preparing to go out onto the stage, she was going to be the first contestant to perform her song. But Petra hadn't stopped talking yet. It seemed that the Eurovision was being delayed for some reason.  
"Maybe she's waiting for you to come on and that's why she's stalling," Robin suggested.  
"Hmmm, maybe," Amandine said and with that she walked over to the exit of the room.  
"No," Petra said, rushing into the green room, "Don't come on yet, Amandine."  
"Huh, why not?" Amandine said, "Is everything alright? What's happening?"  
"I don't know yet," Petra replied, "Apparently there's been some sort of incident. I'm sorry, I've got to go and speak to the audience."  
Petra walked back out onto the main stage, listening to her earpiece as the producers of the Eurovision were telling her what had gone wrong.  
"Sorry," Petra began, "We're getting reports that... that... what, really? What?! That can't be right! How?! Oh my goodness..."  
Petra spoke into the microphone, clearly shocked. She then walked off the stage, leaving the audience and participants of the contest wondering what on Earth was going on.  
A huge screen lowered over the stage and showed the Swedish news channel. The participants in the green room were watching this unfold on the TV screen that had been placed with them. What was happening? Why hadn't the Eurovision started yet? The TV screen began to show images of the White House. It seemed something dramatic was about to happen. Hushed whispers came from the audience as they checked their mobile phones for the news. They were shocked by what they saw.  
"We regret to inform you that the United States of America has hereby declared war on the United Kingdom," the TV presenter on the screen said as Petra rushed into the green room.  
"What?!" Bonnie Tyler yelled, standing up from her seat that was covered in a sea of British flags, "What?!?!"  
"Guys," Petra said, "I don't know what to say. I don't know if we can continue the contest. It... it seems as if this war might even go nuclear."  
"Sweden has declared their neutrality," the TV presenter on the screen continued, "I repeat, Sweden will not be getting involved in this conflict."  
"Some allies you are!" Bonnie yelled, "And just what the hell is this?! How could America declare war on us? We're supposed to be allies! Is this some sort of sick joke?!"  
"Please sit down Bonnie," Petra said, "I assure you this is no joke. This is a very serious matter. America has declared war on your country. We don't know what to do."  
"Well," Marco said, "Maybe if Britain hadn't borrowed so much money that they couldn't pay back then this wouldn't have happened and our contest wouldn't have been ruined."  
"Oh please," Bonnie said, "Like you can talk. As if Italy hasn't borrowed tons of money too."  
"All our countries have borrowed money," Emmelie said, "Especially from America. I wonder why they've singled Britain out. Are you sure this is right? Have America really declared war? That can't be right, surely."  
"It's right," Petra said, "Several sources are confirming it. Those behind the contest keep speaking to me, the declaration of war is serious and valid."  
"No," Bonnie said, in denial, "Emmelie's right, how could America declare war on Britain? I mean we're friends, aren't we?"  
"Not anymore, it seems," Birgit replied.  
The images on the TV switched again, to scenes of London.  
"It's pre-recorded," Marco said, looking down at his phone, shocked, "It must be. According to this, there's already been an attack on London."  
"What?!" Bonnie yelled, "An attack on London?!"  
"Missiles hit Big Ben," Dina read out, she too looking down at her phone, "Missiles hit Buckingham Palace. What the hell?"  
And sure enough, on the TV screen, missiles smashed into London's most iconic landmarks, raining fire and destruction down upon the United Kingdom. Shock turned to horror as the realisation of war dawned on the British. Seeing Buckingham Palace on fire was too much for the Brits in the audience, who had only come to watch their favourite song contest, not come to watch their country being broken. One thing was for sure, the USA meant business. Now they just had to wait to see how Britain would retaliate.  
"So much for the special relationship," Ryan Dolan said, shaking his head.  
"We definitely can't continue the contest now," Petra said, as the image of the TV screen changed to that of the American president.  
"We demand," the voice on the TV spoke, "A complete and total surrender of the British Isles. If you comply, we will cease our attacks and the United Kingdom will become our property and the 51st State of America. If you resist, our attacks will continue, and trust me, we will destroy your country. Surrender immediately, Britain, or face the consequences!"


	2. The American Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Britain had owed America money, a lot of money, but no one had expected it to come to this.

Meanwhile, the British were having trouble trying to fend off the American attack. The worst assault was on London, but the Americans were also attacking other major British cities. The news was coming in that everyone had feared. Some of the missiles used on London had been nuclear. This was now technically a nuclear war. And still the attacks continued.  
Brighton held the biggest Eurovision party in the whole of the UK every year without fail, but when the shelling started, the party ended. Many past UK Eurovision entrants were there, along with fans of the show. They had been prepared for a happy, carefree night. Now they were all hiding behind tables and barricading the doors, shocked that America would attack what was supposedly one of it's closest allies.  
"I thought we were supposed to be friends!" Engelbert yelled in disbelief as they heard the sound of American troops stomping through the city of Brighton. But the people of Brighton counted themselves lucky, after all, London had been nuked. The Americans had not used nuclear weapons in any of their other attacks. Yet.  
They all heard the sound of metallic wheels turning. A tank rolled through the city, the American flag shining from it. Soldiers had begun to land on the island in recent hours. It seemed that a lot of planning had gone into the invasion. The Americans had been preparing for this for quite some time indeed. A soldier popped his head out of the tank, and shouted through what seemed to be a megaphone.  
"This city, and this entire country, has been vanquished. You can either surrender peacefully to us or face the consequences!"  
Eventually, the tank drove off into the distance, the troops following it, leaving the people to wonder what would possibly happen to their country next. Either way, it looked like the defeat of Britain was inevitable. They had been conquered.  
\---  
Bonnie Tyler was sitting there in the hotel room, watching the TV screen in disbelief. All of the entrants had been ushered back into the hotel, to wait for news about whether the Eurovision would continue or not. After the nuclear attack on London, it seemed unlikely. Of course Britain had owed America money, a lot of money, but no one had expected it to come to this. The declaration of war was completely serious, and there was nothing Britain could do now against the American invasion.  
"We regret to inform you that the United States of America has hereby declared war on the United Kingdom," the TV presenter repeated. At that moment the TV screen switched from the destroyed streets of London and the ruins of Buckingham Palace to an image of the president of America, Barack Obama, standing on a podium, defending his country's decision to go to war.  
"We've given so much money to the UK that they're practically our property anyway!" Barack Obama said, reading from a sheet of paper, "What we do with them now is our business. If they don't do as we say, then the nukes on London are only the beginning. It's entirely their fault for wasting our money. We've put up with too much from that country already, giving them chance after chance. Entering the Eurovision Song Contest using our money was the final straw for us."  
Bonnie was shocked that these actions were being defended. Surely nuclear attack was supposed to be the last resort, and not the first.  
Hannah Mancini walked into the room. As an American, she was disgusted by what her country was doing.  
"Bonnie..." she said.  
"Oh, Hannah," Bonnie lowered the volume on the TV.  
"I'm so sorry," Hannah said, "The America I knew would never do anything like this..."  
"It's alright Hannah," Bonnie replied, "No one could have seen this coming. It's not your fault."  
\---  
Christer Björkman walked into Bonnie's hotel room, to find her still sitting there, watching the TV screen, sitting beside Hannah Mancini. As one of the organisers of the contest, it was his job to ensure the safety of the entrants. He was still trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation.  
"Christer..." Bonnie said, all the while looking at images of a destroyed Big Ben.  
"Oh, you two probably want to have a word in private about the situation," Hannah said, "Bye Bonnie, I'm so sorry it came to this, I really am."  
"Bye Hannah, and don't blame yourself," Bonnie said and with that Hannah left the room.  
"Bonnie. I'm sorry, for what's happened," Christer said, sadly, "I honestly never expected your situation with the Americans to turn so nasty."  
"No one did," the Brit replied, still mostly concentrating on the war zone that had once been the United Kingdom.  
"Now, Bonnie," Christer said, "I've come here to talk to you about something. I don't know what's happening to the Eurovision or whether the other entrants are going to return home soon or not. Obviously, we can't return you home to a war zone, so you're welcome to stay here in Sweden."  
"Thanks," Bonnie smiled, still concentrating on the images before her. Christer looked at the TV screen.  
"And watching this stuff probably isn't going to help, ya know," the Swede said, reaching for the remote.  
"I know," Bonnie said, "It's bloody awful to look at. I feel terrible. But I need to know what's happening back home."  
She took the remote from Christer's hand.  
"I've got to see," Bonnie explained.  
"Alright," Christer replied, "I understand."  
And with that he left the room, leaving Bonnie alone to watch the news on the American invasion of Britain.


End file.
